1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction transmission, and more particularly relates to a reaction steering mechanism providing precise steering for mobile vehicles such as track-laying or wheel supported vehicles wherein precision steering is required in a range from very low to high steering rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is broadly old in the art to provide steering transmissions with continuous variable hydrostatic control and infinitely variable speed ratio control for tracked or wheeled vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,376; 3,371,734; and 3,373,636 are representative of patents which disclose such transmissions.
It is also broadly old in the art to provide a hydrostatic control in a transmission for steering track-laying vehicles for the purpose of aiming a gun secured to the vehicle and maintained parallel with the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Henstrom et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,419 and 3,370,663 disclose such systems.